


Is This Really Training?

by Ritzykun



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Inui makes a sex machine to improve Kaidoh's endurance. - An odd prompt but one I tried my hand at.Emerald Pair Inu/Kai





	Is This Really Training?

Is This Really 'Training'?  
Prince of Tennis  
Inui/Kaidoh - Emerald Pair  
M  
One-Shot [1,935 Words]

PROMPT: /Inui makes a sex machine to improve Kaidoh's endurance./

So...I TRIED AT MY OTP...hope it doesn't suck.  
My first PoT fic.

\-- -- --

"Come now Kaidoh, can't you handle it?" The megane smirked at his Kouhai as he stood in his bedroom, Kaidoh standing still, with Inui sitting beside him, taking notes in his books as usual. Kaidoh was half naked as his sempai had his legs bound by straps near his lower region, and a small motor above the ceiling fan, moved by the blade rotations. The motor was then connected to a shock device, placed on the younger boy's heart, small but powerful, it sent a shock to his body when his legs moved at all, in turn increasing his breathing and heart rate simultaneously. His dick was suspended in the same cords and had a fabric sleeve on it that moved every time Kaidoh moved his legs and skated along the skin of his length, making him groan and suck in breath but force it out in gasps as the shock to his heart went off at the same time, making him tremble.

They had gotten into the situation, with the taller calling Kaidoh over after practice, asking if he wanted to 'study' after school. Being a bit taken aback, since they had only just begun going together for over a month, Kaidoh, mustered his courage and said yes. After school was over they both went to Inui's and straight to his room, where Inui had basically forced him to try this thing he had made the day before. He had said he needed 'a test subject' and what better person than the younger boy he was currently dating.

"S-Sempai, please.." His voice came out stuttered and jumpy, as his teeth chattered and he tried not to be too loud. Looking at Inui, Kaidoh turned his head and caught the other's eyes. He had removed his glasses for the other since he had asked, and the shorter Tennis player felt his face grow warm as well as his nether regions as he looked at his Sempai's eyes. They were very pretty and he was happy he got to see them like this.

Being forced to squint at his writing and Kaidoh alike, Inui breathed a sigh, he wanted to put on his glasses again, so he reached back to feel for them on his desk and slipped them on, blinking a few times. "I'm wearing my glasses, and it's just to get a better view on your progress." He stated calmly, hoping the younger would be okay with it. He could hear Kaidoh's hiss of slight irritation, but he didn't question, only giving a look to the Inui making sure he understood it was alright.

The machine the Brain of Seigaku had built wasn't complex, but still, something Kaidoh had trouble understanding, what did it have to do with training? His question was soon answered as the spiky-haired boy spoke to him. "This is designed to help you control your breathing in a tense situation and also..." His lips formed a smile as he drew his gaze to Kaidoh's dick. "To help with your ejaculation, I've noticed you're a bit late when we perform, I only want to help." Scribbling more in his book, he directed his gaze back up at the other's face, licking his lips before speaking again. "Kaidoh, I want you to jog slowly again." Sitting straight, his pencil poised above the pages, he waited.

Nodding his head, with a grunt, he began moving his legs up and down, as Inui had asked. Upon feeling the shock to his chest combined with the rubbing of his shaft due to the straps, his body trembled but he stayed strong and kept up moving his legs while feeling himself get erect quite fast. "Fshuuuuu..." He ground out, moving slightly faster, and soon he was panting and had to halt his movement.

Placing his book and pencil down, Inui stood and clapped his hands together. "Very good Kaidoh, now..." Moving behind the other boy, Inui wrapped his arms around him and moved his shirt off his arms, as it was already hanging at his sides unbuttoned. "I want you to move like that again, but with me here." Feeling the strong back of his Kouhai, Inui removed his glasses, as he didn't need them now, leaning down to put them on the floor by his bed. Clearing his throat, he leaned against Kaidoh, hoping the younger wouldn't right away feel the press of the bulge in his pants. He had gotten quite worked up while recording data, among other things. Reaching his ear, Inui whispered into it. "Move." and he lightly breathed against the skin, and darted his tongue out to snake across the flesh.

'There's a 90% chance Kaidoh will get flustered by my move...and he'll move faster than before.' At his calculations, he felt the smaller boy try to hide a groan, and he began to move, indeed faster than before, his body completely moving up and down, rubbing against Inui's fabric covered length. The megane moaned and buried his face in Kaidoh's neck and he began to move in sync with him. "Kaidoh..."

Panting with the increase of shock to his body and stimulation to his length, Kaoru Kaidoh began to feel his body grow sensitive to the touch, and having Inui behind him touching him made it worse. "Sempai..." He moved more, almost wanting to tear the patch off the chest, but he dare not disturb the 'training' He'd incur the other's wrath of a special Inui Juice made fit for the occasion.

'If I move my hands at an angle of 35 degrees here...I'll get the preferred reaction...' Feeling the urge to remove his shirt, Inui did so quickly and resumed his spot behind the other male. His hands went to the places against Kaidoh's abs he had calculated to produce an appropriate response and he got one. The young Tennis player's body curled as he kept moving his legs in trying to stick with what he was told, but also trying to handle the constant touches Inui was giving him.

'I think this is enough data for now...I'll give him the gift he's been so patient for.' And with that thought, the taller male reached up above Kaidoh and grabbed a piece of string, pulling on it to stop the machine from continuing its course of action, and carefully removed the patch from Kaidoh's chest.

The boy fell against the other and groaned at the release of his dick from the fabric hold as it stayed upright since he was fully erect. "S-Sempai...why?" His voice was tried and his eyes were drooping, though he still had to ejaculate, and Inui would gladly help with that.

"Because, you've been a very good boy, Kaidoh." Moving toward the bed, he slipped the fabric off Kaidoh's erection and had him sit on the bed as Inui removed his pants and boxers, already feeling sweat dampen on his forehead. "Now...I want you to lay down." And Kaidoh did as he was told. Eyeing the naked one below him, it was all Inui could do from launching himself at an angle at the boy. 'If I move at this speed, I'll come in contact in about 18 seconds.' and Inui, moved onto the bed quickly, his mouth finding Kaidoh's eagerly awaiting the kiss and their bodies touched, immediately inviting sweat to form and pleasured voices to be raised, thank goodness his parents were out at the current time.

Moving against his sempai, Kaidoh felt utterly and thoroughly pleased he had worked so hard to deserve the attention he was getting. Usually, Inui was fast and calculating, but this time he was taking things slow and giving Kaidoh some room to think as their erections rubbed together and the mussed the bed sheets on Inui's clean bed. Breaking the kiss, Inui moved down on Kaidoh, and his erection slipped down, almost angle with the younger's ass. The contact of that long length against his butt made Kaidoh shiver, and cringe, and Inui's hands skated down to his hard-on, gripping it firmly. "Sempai!" His exclamation was sharp and had a hint of fright, but it was nothing new for the two. Always Inui would be the one to put his hands on Kaidoh and he'd react this way.

"Does this feel good? If I hold you this way and rub here at about 3 twists of my finger per second, you'll enjoy it more." Doing as he had said, Kaidoh did feel more excited and had wave after wave of excitement pass over and through him. His member cried in Inui's clutches and was already spouting pre-cum which had already taken onto the fingers that held him, allowing the other to rub faster.

"Aahh, it feels very good..." His body twisted, and he pushed back against the bed, moving his hands to angle and grip the bed, after playing with each other on the bed multiple times before, Kaidoh knew exactly where to grip under Inui's instructions to not move as much. 'I want him...Sempai...'

"Kaidoh..." Inui moved a hand to his own member and rubbing it a bit he made it nice and slick, then moved his hand elsewhere. Placing one finger at Kaidoh's ass, he pushed inside, pumping in the hole. Moments after he put in another and another till he had three fingers working to stretch Kaidoh's ass wide and he leaned over to kiss again. Kaidoh gave the kiss every ounce of strength he had, battling tongue, and biting lips till Inui pulled back, and positioned himself. "I'm going in." Pushing after removing his fingers, Inui felt the hole give and take his pressing flesh inside. Because it was already so wet, he had an easy time entering, though he was able to see the younger's face screw up and he only pushed further. Getting inside, he gave a final shove and leaned forward to collapse himself over Kaidoh and grabbed his wrists, joining hands once his hands had relinquished their hold on the bed.

"Inui-sempai..." Kaidoh purred, and kissed the other's forehead, and tasted his sweaty hair, smiling. Inui was best this way, gentle and caring for Kaidoh. When the two were like this, nothing in the world could separate them. He felt the member inside his ass, and he also felt that the other's abs and stomach were rubbing him, and it felt amazing.

The one on top took his time, kissing Kaidoh against and thrusting his hips getting faster each move, and soon Kaidoh came, spurting over both chests, and a little got on Inui's neck. Pulling him down, his member was buried inside Kaidoh and Inui felt his neck being licked warmly and chuckled. Kaidoh was such a good test subject and an even better boyfriend, partner in Doubles and even more. When he was calm like this and not spouting off with Momo, he was actually cute.

Once finished they got up and sat on the bed together staring up at the contraption. Kaidoh popped a question as he leaned on Inui's shoulder. "Inui-sempai, was that really even training?"

The question made the other laugh as he reached to put on his glasses. "Yes, Kaidoh, that was what I will call Inui's Special Endurance Training." And he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Standing, he returned to scribble more in his notebook and Kaidoh sat back to relax on the bed. Both of them greatly looked forward to the training they'd now do together, it was all for themselves and no one else, that was the best kind of training to have.


End file.
